Sidelines
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello and Matt plan to have a threesome with Near. But it becomes Mello and Near together with Matt as the guy on the sidelines. Smut, masturbating and Yaoi! Based off of a story I either cant find or that got deleted off FF. I don't remember the title but I think it was the same name as this one.


"say Mello." Matt hums.

"What is it?" Mello growls.

The scores have been posted and Near has beat Mello once again so needless to say Mello's pissed.

"Why don't we have a little fun with Near? I mean we could sneak into his room after curfew and have some fun." He offers playing his D.S.

Mello pauses thinking about it. "Yeah. That does sound good. A good way to get at Near."

"Great then we'll go after curfew when Rodger is done checking the rooms." Matt smiles.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rodger peeks in Mello and Matts room seeing the two boys in their room.

Matt is playing video games sitting on the floor and Mello is munching on chocolate laying on his bed.

Rodger leaves closing the door behind him and he walks down the hall.

Mello and Matt wait for Rodger to be a good distance away.

"Are you sure it'll be clear?" Mello asks looking to Matt as the two get up putting the chocolate bar and the video game console aside.

"Positive. We are the last on the list to check." Matt confirms. "Made sure with a hack."

"Then lets go." Mello goes to the door of their room with Matt right behind him.

The two sneak through the empty hall making sure to not make too much noise that'll alert anyone else that they are up. They head towards Nears bedroom door. Once there they twist the door knob as silently as possible.

Slowly opening the door they peek in looking for the small pale boy.

There he is. Near is putting together his puzzle on the floor with his back turned to them.

Matt and Mello smirk then sneak in closing the door behind them.

Near twirls his hair and turns to them. "what is it Mello and Matt need?" He asks as indifferent as usual.

Mello pushes the puzzle and puzzle pieces out of the way then he kneels down in front of Near. "Something you'll like." He tells the smaller boy as he leans in kissing the albino boy.

Near tries to shift away unsure of whats going on but he cant say he doesn't like this kiss.

Matt watches the two as Mello moves down nibbling on Nears neck sliding his hands under the pale boys white shirt. He sees Near keeps trying to move away so he moves in and grabs Near bringing the smaller boy onto his lap to make it easier for Mello.

Mello unbuttons Nears shirt and continues sliding his hands all over the smaller boys body while his mouth finds one of the smaller boys nipples.

Unfortunately Nears plush ass is pressed against Matts ass so every shift Near makes as Mello continues touching the smaller boy grinds against Matt making the red head hard.

Near blushes looking to Matt as he feels Matt's erection poking him in the ass through their pants. "Is Mello too?" He asks shifting again and looking down at his lap.

Mello pauses and looks up glancing to Matts crotch and smirks. "You can check if you'd like." He offers then leans back watching Near.

Near looks to Mello then down to Mellos lap. Hesitantly he reaches forward but pauses with his hand above Mellos crotch for a few seconds before lowering it down onto the others boys crotch. He blushes a little more as he practically feels Mello and gropes him. "Mellos hard too." He says softly.

Mello puts his hand on the back of Nears head. "Now the only one not aroused is you." He says with a hint of seductiveness. His hand goes to Nears crotch groping him making the albino gasp.

Matt strips himself of his shirt finding it too hot now.

Mello also is stripped of his shirt with a tiny bit of help from Near.

Mello and Near continue touching and caressing one another's body sharing heated kisses.

Matt moves away from them as Mello pushes Near down to his back on the floor. He knows when it comes to those two nothing but each other exist. He shifts his pants getting uncomfortable but he doesn't want to look impatient but its too uncomfortable to keep them on. He strips himself of his jeans and sits there in his Mario boxers with an erection but he probably looks like a kid sitting there while the other two teens are getting ready to fuck.

Mello removes Nears pants and boxers then gropes the smaller boy while Near unbuttons and unzips Mellos pants.

Matt shifts wanting to be out of his boxers but he doesn't want to seem like hes in a rush to get to the best part that he wont be a part of as he is just some guy on the sidelines. He sighs softly. "Screw it." He strips himself of his boxers and continues watching the two horny rivals now lovers.

Mello kisses Near as he lines himself up to Nears entrance. He pushes into the smaller boy drinking in the smaller ones loud moan of pain and pleasure.

Matt reaches down and grips his erection pumping it as he watches the other two in the room.

Mello pulls out half way and slams himself back into Near setting a fast pace with both of them moaning along with grunts. Mello moves his mouth to Nears neck finding a spot on the side of his neck and starts sucking hard on that spot making the albinos moans reach a whole new level.

Matt moans pumping himself harder bucking his hips up into his own hand imagining he was fucking Mello or Near.

Mello and Near keep going like two horny bunnies. Mello pounding Near into the floor hitting the albinos sweet spot repeatedly and Near bucking his hips up to meet Mellos thrusts.

Matt feels the feeling of being ready to explode and knows hes close.

Looking at Near and Mello it looks like the two are also close as well.

Near moans loudly as he cums and tightening himself around Mellos cock still in him. "Mello!"

Mello takes his mouth off of the new hickey on Nears neck. He thrusts into Near a few more times before thrusting in as far as he can into his old rival Cumming into the smaller boy moaning. "Near!" His hips jerking slightly as he finishes himself off completely into the smaller boy. After hes done he collapses on top of the albino, both of them laying there panting hard.

Matt moans as he also cums, he takes a few seconds to recover then grabs his clothes getting dressed before leaving the room to let the new lovers be. He heads to his and Mellos room turning out the lights and going straight to bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Matt walks to class after having his shower the next day. He enters and notices Mello and Near sitting side by side with their hands intertwined on top of the two desks pushed against each other. He notices the other kids looking surprised at Mello and Near also muttering about it. He smiles and goes to his own seat right across from Near as Mello is sitting in the desk that has no other desks across from him but a wall instead.

Mello and Near share a loving look and anyone can see that the two will most likely be together forever.

The end.

AN:

If this story makes you remember the story its based off of as I said in the summary please leave a review or message me with either the link to the story or with the title and maybe author of the original story. Or if it was deleted then also tell me. Thank you.

You can also leave a review to tell me of how I did.

Flamers will be used to cook cake!

I am not trying to steal the original story idea! I just want to find it or what happened to it and I also wanted to write it to get it out of my head as I couldn't find the original! I don't own the original or it wouldn't be bugging me!

Well hope you enjoyed it!

Mello


End file.
